Rooftop
by dormagedream
Summary: John, une nuit glaciale et un espoir fou: qu'il soit vivant. Post Reichenbach. Pas de slash.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit était froide. La lune illuminait le ciel. Le vent piquait son visage. John se sentait vivant. Ses bras étaient ouverts en croix. Il pouvait voir les centaines de petites lumières éclairer les rues de Londres. Aucun de ses muscles ne tremblait, pourtant il avait peur. Il regarda ses pieds. Un pas de plus et il tombait dans le vide. Il prit une grande inspiration et leva la tête pour observer les étoiles.

« Et s'il ne venait pas ? ».

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter le temps qui passait. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était debout sur le parapet du toit de l'hôpital St Barts. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il était 4 h du matin, un mardi du mois de novembre. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, John n'avait pas choisi son moment par hasard. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quelqu'un appelle la police et fasse capoter son plan.

« Et s'il s'était trompé ? »

Il y pensait depuis des semaines. Il fallait que cela marche. Il fallait qu'il vienne. John était persuadé que Sherlock n'était pas mort. Il était convaincu que son meilleur ami ne pouvait s'être suicider. Il était inconcevable que l'homme qui avait partagé son quotidien, cet homme qui considérait que la vie n'était qu'un jeu grandeur nature, ait décidé d'abandonner la partie. Il devait s'agir d'un coup monté.

« Mais s'il était en vie, il lui aurait fait signe. Non ? »

John avait tenté de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Il avait mené son enquête. Il avait sondé discrètement son entourage. Mais personne ne lui avait donné raison. Lestrade, Molly et madame Hudson faisaient leur deuil docilement. Deuil qui semblait particulièrement compliqué pour Molly qui refusait totalement de parler de Sherlock, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. John avait même parlé à Mycroft. Mais cet homme était un requin. Il était impossible de lire la moindre émotion sur son visage et donc de dire s'il mentait ou non.

« Peut-être devenait-il fou ? »

Il avait ratissé l'appartement, il avait analysé tous les éléments en rapport avec la mort de Sherlock et celle de Moriarty. Durant des mois. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Mais ce sentiment, cette certitude infondée ne le quittait pas. Il ne dormait plus, ou très peu. Il rêvait du visage déformé de Sherlock sur le trottoir à chaque fois qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Il allait venir. Il fallait qu'il vienne. Qu'il apparaisse et qu'il avoue sa ruse. Il fallait qu'il ne soit pas mort.

« Il ne viendra pas »

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Sherlock avait sauté dans le vide. Un peu plus d'un an que la main de John s'était mise à trembler. Étrange ce tremblement d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois que la blessure de guerre qu'il avait à l'épaule faisait parler d'elle. Il n'avait jamais eut le moindre symptôme mis à part une petite raideur les jours de grand froid. Était-ce psychosomatique ? Peut-être. Peut-être était-il devenu fou après tout.

« Parce que qu'il est mort »

Cela faisait trente minutes. John commençait à fatiguer. Il regarda à nouveau ses pieds. Il était incapable de les bouger. Incapable de faire demi-tour. Parce que faire demi tour cela voulait dire accepter l'évidence. Ce que tout le monde semblait avoir compris depuis très longtemps. Sherlock était parti définitivement et même si son suicide n'avait rien à voir avec les raisons énoncées durant leur dernière conversation téléphonique, Sherlock n'en était pas moins mort et enterré.

« Définitivement »

John baissa ses bras. Une larme brûlante coulait le long de sa joue. Tout doucement, il bougea ses pieds et se retourna de façon à pouvoir admirer la pleine lune. Il était dos au vide. Toujours sur le parapet. La nuit était magnifique. Il avait l'impression de voler. Un petit pas en arrière et tout serait fini. Il n'aurait pas à descendre du toit, il n'aurait pas à prendre un taxi, il n'aurait pas à rentrer chez lui, il n'aurait plus à affronter la souffrance qui avait pris possession de son existence. Sa main se remit à trembler légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mourir mais il ne voulait plus évoluer dans ce simulacre de vie.

« Tant pis »

Un, deux...

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Numéro inconnu. Il décrocha.

\- John, ne sois pas stupide.


	2. Chapter 2

Et. Mille ans plus tard, la suite de cette histoire.

Ils ne m'appartiennent pas bien-sûr, mais je les aime d'amour. Donc... voilà la suite...

* * *

Le silence et une certaine plénitude. John s'était attendu à ressentir de la joie, du soulagement. En réalité il ne ressentait pas grand chose. D'un coup, c'était comme s'il était anesthésié, soustrait au monde réel.

Il repensa à ce jour où Sherlock avait fait le grand saut. Il pensa surtout à ce qui avait suivi...

Il avait marché longtemps. Son mal de crâne ne faisait qu'accroître, mais il était incapable de s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas où il allait, aucune destination n'était envisageable. Il se contentait de marcher. Encore et encore.

Il avait caché sa main droite dans la poche de sa veste. Sur elle séchait la preuve que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant dramatique. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer chez lui. Dorénavant, Baker Street ne serait plus chez lui. Il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes.

Il voulait continuer d'avancer un pas après l'autre jusqu'à ce que le cauchemar se dissipe et qu'il se réveille enfin. Il fallait que ce soit un rêve, une ruse, un tour, tout ceci ne pouvait être la réalité.

Une bouffé d'angoisse remonta soudain dans sa gorge. Pendant un instant il fut incapable de respirer. Ses poumons étaient pris en étau. Cela faisait trop mal. Son cerveau cognait de plus en plus fort contre sa boite crânienne et John fut obligé de s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber sur le trottoir.

La nuit avait plongé la ville dans le noir et les gens se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans les rues. Combien de temps avait-il marché ?

Il commençait à avoir froid. Le contre coup était en train de le rattraper. Non, il était en train de le terrasser. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, John ne parvenait pas à se remettre en mouvement. Il se laissa glisser le long de la façade contre laquelle il était appuyé depuis plusieurs minutes et ferma les yeux.

Il voulait disparaître. Il aurait sacrifié femme et enfant pour ne pas avoir à affronter les prochaines heures, les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines, les années qui allait suivre cette journée.

Il avait faim. C'était étrange de songer à des choses si basiques dans un moment comme celui-ci. Il ne pourrait rien avaler avant un moment. A vrai dire, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien avaler. Pourtant tout son corps réclamait un apport d'énergie, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de repartir. Mais il ne voulait pas repartir. Il voulait rester là et oublier.

Il était complètement vidé.

Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un, pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche. Sa main ensanglantée sortit le petit appareil de sa veste. Ses poumons se vidèrent brusquement de leur oxygène. Sherlock était mort. Il était mort. Il s'était laissé tombé du toit de l'hôpital. Il avait abandonné la partie. Il était mort. Sherlock était mort. Sherlock. Mort. Définitivement.

Il était en train de perdre le contrôle. Il ne parvenait plus à réguler sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas craquer ici. Pas dans la rue. Pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. C'est alors qu'il vit une grosse voiture noire se garer juste en face de lui. La portière s'ouvrit. Un homme, un parapluie, Mycroft.

Et le début des mensonges...


End file.
